The present application relates to novel active compound combinations which are highly suitable for controlling phytopathogenic fungi and which comprise a compound of the formula (I) 
and other known fungicidally active compounds.
It is already known that the compound of the formula (I) has fungicidal properties (DE-19 602 095). The activity of this compound is good; however, it is not always satisfactory at low application rates.
Furthermore, it is already known that a large number of azole derivatives, aromatic carboxylic acid derivatives, morpholine compounds and other heterocycles can be employed for controlling fungi (cf. K. H. Btichel xe2x80x9cPflanzenschutz und Schxc3xa4dlingsbekxc3xa4mpfungxe2x80x9d, pages 87, 136, 140, 141 and 146 to 153, Georg Thieme Verlag, Stuttgart 1977). However, the activity of the compounds in question is not always satisfactory at low application rates.